The Magi Rangers Of The Wizarding World
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: A new force appears in the wizarding world are they fighting for good or are they fighting for the dark no one seems to know all that is known is they are the magi rangers
1. Chapter 1

**The Magi Rangers of the Wizarding World**

Xander Steele the Silver Dragon Magi-Ranger Smiled as he Shifted from his Creature Form into his Suited Ranger form Dropping down a couple of feet landing Outside a dark misty castle in the North Sea

"M, This is X do you read me?" He said

"I'm here X, You arrived at Azkaban?"

"Yeah I'm here M,, I'll be going into radio silence very soon so Wish me luck"

"Good luck X bring him home" M said

Xander pulled his blaster flipping it to Stun and approached the entry way Slipping past a Dementor guard he Fired a Silent blaster at its back freezing the creature in place

" timers set 30 minutes until I'm screwed, Now where's that Damned Cell"

Blaster pointed ahead of him he turned a corner watching carefully for guards

"This place give me the creeps" He thought

The end of the corridor loomed Three of the hooded Guards stood around a cell

"This is it" Xander thought

The three guards froze in place as each was hit with a Blast of blue Light.

Xander slipped in front of the cell

"Sirius Black" He Asked "Time to go"

A man in the Cell looked up

"What? How? Who?" He asked

"Later Padfoot, We'll talk when we're safe the Stunning State I've put the Dementor under will wear off soon and I imagine they will be furious" Xander said "now stand back I'm going to bust open this door

Xander Pointed his blaster at the Door a Laser beam coming out of it The beam burning a Oval shape into the door which Xander kicked effectively opening the door.

Xander stood outside the cell Shifting into his Silver dragon Form

"Get on my back" He spoke

Sirius Obliged as the Silver creature Flapped his wings Taking flight high above the prison and Flying Out across the ocean back to Britain

Later

The dragon Landed outside Grimmauld Place Zander quickly shifting back to human form as they slipped inside.

"So Question time, Who are you and Why break me out" Sirius Asked.

Zander smiled

" take that as thanks, You shouldn't have been in there I'm simply Righting Wrongs, Plus You have duties to Live up to." He said Mysteriously

Sirius looked quizzical

"You called me Padfoot only my friends know that Name" He asked

"Indeed we do Padfoot, That's why I asked Xander to Pick you up" a new voice spoke as Remus Lupin entered the room

Sirius Smiled wide "Moony" He exclaimed pulling his childhood friend into a hug

Remus Grinned "Good to see you old friend, Xander Thank you I will always be grateful" He said nodding to the Ranger

Xander demorphed revealing a Tall Man wearing A Silver waist coat and black dress Shirt and trousers.

"You know How I work Remus, I'm here to Fix Things Whitebeard has Got wrong, This was only step 1." He said as Sirius shook his hand.

"Whitebeard?" Sirius said

"Dumbledore" Remus Explained

" You were only one victim of Dumbledore's greater good Padfoot, And as for your duties I believe you have a godson we need to save" Xander said.

Sirius jumped a little" Save Where is Harry?" He said

Remus Led the two into a Room with a Cork board on the wall, Pinned to it were various Documents

"Harry is living with Petunia and Vernon Dursley" Xander explained

"Dursley, Dursley Lily's sister, Oh Merlin no James wouldn't have had that" Sirius Raged

"Calm down Padfoot Dumbledore Doesn't know we're operating, Tomorrow morning the three of us go and collect Harry" Remus said

"That's where I come in I'm well known in the Muggle World as a Professional Martial Artist, We collect Harry by force if needed and bring him here" Xander said

" We'll get to him before Dumbledore Sends someone to Explain to him how our world works" Remus finished

Sirius relaxed Compression on his face

"Alright I'll be Upstairs I need to bathe Azkaban off me"

The next day

The three Meet in the briefing room

"Remus holding a copy of the Prophet

"Looks like they know about last night Your face is all over the paper Padfoot you will need a Glamour and Fake name" Remus Said

"I'll get my gear ready whilst you guys sort that Glamour out, If Dumbledore has Watchers we may need to fight" Xander said as he Began putting a Silencer on his blaster

Remus And Sirius pointed wands at Sirius who's features changed his long dark hair becoming short and blonde his facial features changing too en cooperating a moustache.

"Looking good Padfoot, What's your fake name by the way?" Xander asked

"I'll be Stubby Boardman" Sirius said

"Alright We're all set, Lets head out Gentleman for operation Privet Drive" Remus said

**A/N**

**Well there we go first chapter of my Reboot**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Feedback makes the world go round Give me some via reviews**

Subscribe for more

Hi guys now I know some of you have been reading Harry potter and the magi rangers but I feel that the plot is cumbersome and decided on a reboot ranger identity are to be determined so get in touch if you have any suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N for the sake of this story working this is taking place in the summer before 3rd Year.**_

**The Magi Rangers of the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 2 Opperation Privet Drive**

Three men Appear on the corner of Privet Drive Each wearing a Wrist Strap on their Left hands

"This is the Place Gentlemen" Remus said pointing to Number 4

"I'll do a magic scan see if he's there" Xander said

"No need X" Sirius Said "I can see him"

Remus went to Step forward but Xander put a hand in his path

"He's got his trunk, That Muggles chucked him out" Sirius said quietly

"He's coming this way Let me talk to him" Xander said As the two older men slipped out of sight

"You okay mate?" Xander asked. "That looks pretty heavy, Where are you heading?" he asked

Harry eyed him suspiciously

Xander smiled "I know who you are Harry, You can trust me let me help you"

"who are you?" Harry asked

"My Names Steele, Xander Steele I work for a PMC" Xander said as he pulled a business card from his shirt

Harry read the card.

"Whats a PMC?" Harry asked

"Private Military Company, Like independent Aurors, Long story Short I'm here to Recruit you" Xander said

Harry Stopped

"Wait what you're offering me a job, but I'm not even a third year yet" Harry said

"We'll train you in our own ways you can continue At school but come to us at christmas, When you're ready you can join us on the front line, My Squad are all here by the way we always have back up under notice me not charms BOYS" Xander said

As stubby and Remus Appeared

Harry jumped a little but the two men smiled

Xander suddenly Shivered

"Stubby take Harry and Return to Base keep the kid safe M and I can handle them" Xander said authoritively.

"No I want to help you" Harry said

"We'll talk at the base, Whats coming is pretty extreme stuff go now "

Stubby grabbed harry and Teleported using his wrist teleporter.

"M Shall we Suit up?" Xander said

Remus nodded the two pulling Gold buckles off their belts Attaching them to their knuckles

Pulling their hands back and Pushing forward

As Xander Announced

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

Both activating the Morphers

As they roll called

"Silver Dragon" Xander Said

"Blue Wolf" Remus said

The two men glowed in their colours pillar of light the light fading showing them in Their Costumes

The two men looked to each other nodding as the dark cloaked Creatures Swept around the corner

Xander Jumped high pulling his blaster Pointing it and firing Hitting one dementor in the socket where it's face should be, the creature Pulled back showing signs of pain leaving it'self open for three more shots each hitting the mark The creature faded away.

"Nice one X" Remus commented as he Hit A second dementor in the Head with a charged blast The creatures head falling off.

"We'll kill the third if we have to" Xander Commented looking to the Auror force all looking Horrified

"Back off and tell noone What you've seen" he added

The two Rangers putting their blasters away and Teleporting in streaks of Their colour, the aurors looking on confused.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

As Remus & Xander arrived in the kitchen They saw Stubby and Harry waiting

"How'd it go? Stubby asked

The two Rangers Demorphing Smirked at Stubby

"Now Sirius you know how good I am with Dementors, This time there was two of us How do you think it went?" Xander Asked as he Poured himself a Coffee

" Now to the business at Hand, Harry We are the Magi Rangers, Warriors for safety, We defend those who the ministry don't

For example Sirius Black, you must have read he's escaped prison?" Xander said

Harry nodded

"I Broke him out of Prison he's innocent, We're investigating your parents Murder and Having used Magical portraits obtained testimony from your parents

Harrys Jaw dropped

"Xander I think it's best I take it from here you're going too fast" Remus said

"I'll be in the gallery if you need me" Xander said

Xander Stepped through the door at the nod from Sirius

Descending the Stairs into the gallery room On the wall were Two Paintings

One of a Man and one of a woman the man With untidy datk hair and the woman with blazing red hair and green Eyes

Their eyes followed Xander as he entered

"I Take it they are here?" The man Said

Xander nodded, "I left Pads and Moony to explain things to him, this magic stuff is beyond me as you two know" With a Smile Xander Said

The glee on the face of the man whos Painting Had the name Plate James Potter was obvious

"So how long do you think before he's brought down here?" James said

"I'd say soon I left a hint I'd be here so hopefully you get to lay eyes upon him soon Lily" Xander said with a nod

"Tuney gave you no trouble I hope" The woman asked

" Strange situation i met harry dragging that trunk of his down the street no idea why but i think your sis chucked him out, I'm sure you can find out when Monny brings him here, i tell you that boy will be ungodly powerful in months, Between my tech and the magic you four have we'll be ready to Fix the wrongs" Xander said with a smile

"Any progress on the other thing?" James Asked Hopefully

"Alas James no progress I'm going to need more time to find Pettugrew Xander responded.

"we understand, we appreciate the work you've been doing" Lily added

Xander Smiled " it's no problem I'm a power ranger and your boy is the future I believe that, and keeping him strong against Those who are blinded is Essential, I'm headed to check up on the lads progress, I'll see you soon" Xander said as he headed out of the room pasding on the way sirius unglammoured

"Taking him to the gallery tonight?, they'd like to see him and you pads" Xander said

"Remus is going to take him down there soon, Do you believe those muggles told him jay and lils died in a car wreck?" Sirius said Slightly angered

"Idiots" Xander exckaimed " car accidents are pretty rough but They'd have apparated to safety clearly"

"AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE" James' voice could be heard from the doorway "Padfoot get your hairy arse in here I miss you" he finished

Xander smirked at the wizard raising his eyebrows mockingly as he Climbed the stairs to the Hallway turning into the living room where an awestruck harry was Watching remus perform magic.

Over the next week Harry got settled in the House with the three men meeting his parents; albeit in painting form and spending most of his time in the room catching up

Xander turned the lower basement into a training room where he and Remus began training Sirius in using Ranger powers "Three is better than two" Remus Had suggested.

Xander had Programmed a Training simulator that played out programmed Sessions both Unmorphed Magic/non magic Situations and morphed ranger encounters.

This was a revolution as the three men Could train against each others programmes to help them gel as a team, after one day of training on the Single Dementor programme Sirius In his morphed state as the Green Dog Ranger Beat the programme unarmed

The dementors kiss being unable to breach the morph Leaving the creature almost harmless

Sirius exiting the programme to find Harry had entered the basement to watch his godfather Fight a big smile on his face as he stood next to Xander who was Explaining the programme to the youngster

" Can I Have a go?" Harry asked

Xander looked to Sirius who rolled his eyes

" You can Enter a Simulation with Xander but follow his lead"

Xander walked over to the Controls setting a Single dark wizard programme "Come on Harry, Now Stand By me Wand out" Xander Said Harry nodding

The programme started the two materialised in a quiet street at twilight

"First things First It's Morphin Time Silver Dragon" Xander whispered his suit Appearing

"Stay Close Harry" Xander said creeping to the corner peering round pulling his head back quickly

"Alright well he's Close but I'll never get close enough I need to disable him without being hit" Xander whispered

"I Could hit him with stupefy and you charge him in the chaos" Harry suggested

"Lets try it" The Ranger Said Hopping onto a roof for the Ambush

Harry poking his Wand out of a crack and Muttering Stupefy the red light hitting the dark wizard who Growled shaking it off charging towards Harry as he got feet away Xander Dived off the Roof aiming a stretched out kick at the wizards back the wizards wand flying from his hand

Xander Smashed his knee into the mans Neck

"Grab his Wand once we posess his weapon the Sim Ends" Xander said as Harry gravved the Wand

A disembodied voice Shot out of the speakers

"Enemies Defeated Simulation Successful"

The Street faded back to the basemen as Xander demorphed

A Smiling Sirius Shaking his hand

"Great Work for a first time Harry you'll be a Prodigy before long" He said

Harry Grinning Headed off assuredly to tell his parents.

The two Men Sitting at the Desk and Workibg on a cool little addition to the training simulator.

_**A/N**_

_**A bit longer hope it's good**_

_**I'm convinced I can make wizarding world power rangers work...**_

_**Sirius will be exonerated before long Changes to Harrys skills are coming in a timeskip next chapter a little plot device.**_

_**Yes I am playi g dumbledore as a partial baddie he made too many mistakes I know I'd be pissed if he sent me to live in the cupboard under the stairs. **_

_**Say nice things in reviews bad things earn you a 1 am wake up call from Crabbe and goyle wanting a kiss.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magi Rangers of the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 3 The boy who Trained**

Harry kept reliving the Simulation with Xander, the thril of the danger and the Thought was brilliant "A few months in there and I'll be ready for anything Voldemort throws my way" He thought

Over the next week he built up the want until he approached Xander the next Morning

"Hey Chosen One uh I mean Harry" Xander said as the two met in a Room off the Simulator that had become kinda like Xanders office.

"chosen... what?" Harry asked

Xander looked slightly worried for a moment

"I'll explain later How can I help you Mate?" Xander said quickly

"Well I was wondering if you could Set up a training. Programme for me To sharpen my magical Skills to get me ahead of the game" Harry asked

Xander Laughed tapping his wrist

"Padfoot The office, I win the bet" He said

Moments later a Laughing Sirius entered the room

Harry looked confused

"Harry Sirius, Remus and I have prepared a 2 Month Training programme, You'll live inside the simulator for a Year" Xander started

Harry looked Startled

"But what about school my education shurely i've gotta go back in september right" Harry Said

"Harry the Simulation we've programmed exists within a time bubble It works so 1 year in the Simulation last about 1 month in real time so a one year program will take 1 month so by the time september comes you'll have had years of training" Sirius explained

Harry looking amazed smiled ear to ear.

"so i take it you are on board for the training" Xander smirked

"Absolutely of course i want to do this training when do I start?" Harry said excitedly

" woah there. Simmer down simmer down pup, now We'll get you into the simulation later today but first we need to explain a few things about what we Will be doing while you're locked up digitally for a month or a year or whatever you decide to call it" Sirius explained

" and remember this training is the real thing, you've gotta take it absolutely seriously because when you come out of this training, you're going to be a different person than you were when you went in, not physically in terms of Looks, but you will be coming out of this significantly more powerful than you were before." Xander Warned.

Harry took a moment before replying

" yes i understand the ramifications of what i'm getting myself into.

But let me just put it to you like this i am going to be the one most likely who has to fight voldemort.

I want to be as strong as i can get, to give me as much ability as possible.

so yes i want to do the training." Harry said

Sirius and Xander Grinned

"Well Pup You will get the training and as much support as you want you dictate what you need." Xander said as he grabbed a controller

" the training you're going to be going through will cover all aspects of magical and ranger training you'll be learning all the subjects you learn at school." Sirius explained

And you'll be learning a few things i programmed in from my own experiences, such as handheld weapons, blasters, and of course sword fighting techniques." Xander took over

you'll be a warrior by the time we finish this trainin. So when you're ready We'll send you in. "Sirius finished.

The three walked into the Simulatorvand into a Side Room where Xander Attached a suit to harry and Walked over to the Console

"We'll see you on the otherside Harry" Xander said

Harry nodded as he vanished into a training dimension.

"Sirius you okay?" Xander asked

"Yeah I'm good Looking forward to his improvement, he's just like James" Sirius Sniffed

"Oh Padfoot you Soppy git" The voice of James Could be heard

"Well Sirius if you'll lend me your Aid for a while lets Start charming the Gift we planned for harry" Xander said as the Two Headed off to the gallery room to work on the mystery project.

The next month passed almost in a heart beat the day came to bring harry back from the Simulation Xander Headed to the Evaccuation point and Placed himself into the Sim.

Simulation World

Xander Arrived in what looked like a Small School campus

On the other side of the Room he saw Harry Duelling 4 Men With relative ease

Xander Walked over Watching from a distance

Harry disarmed the last man turning to see Xander

"Is it Evacuation time Already?" Harry asked

Xander nodded withba wink

"Time we saw what you've learnt and we have a little gift for you" Xander said leading Harry to the Exit

As they Walked a Remaining Simulated fighter Ran at the Pair

Xander Without looking Kicked hard with his Right leg A killing blow as the simulation faded the two Reappearing in the Basement

"PADFOOT, MOONEY, Gallery now" Xander yelled as harry followed him into the Gallery the Walls Adorned with his Parents who feigned sleep James dramatically waking up with a huge Fake yawn

" Morning Drago, whos the dashing young man you brought with you" James joked

Xander winked at the painting

Replying

"He's been gone a month Prongs You know what your spawn looks like" Xander mocked

"Ah Harry I thought I recognised that hair" James joked

"James... How did the training go Darling, We've been wsiting to See you" Lily commented

At this Sirius and Remus arrived

"Morning prongslett, How did the training go?" Sirius asked

"Harry you look Stronger, I can feel the power increase radiating" Remus said

Harry Blushed slightly at all the attention recounting the Training and how his Skills had improved to the Attention of the adults

After he'd finished Xander stepped forward

"Well Harry Whilst you are half wsy through this summers training, Its time for rewards, The rest of your training is going to be more based on my Programme but to do that it's time you had this" Xander said holding out a box.

Harry looked the man over before taking the box and opening it

Inside was a Morpher with a Stag on the Coin the morphers trim was Red

"This is..." Harry started

"Yep A morpher harry" Sirius replied

"Welcome Red Ranger" Xander said with a smirk as Harrys fave showed the shock

Harry Smiled "Are you sure, I mean its a big Thing"

Sirius went to speak but Remus got there first

"Harry we talked this through, You Need to train with the new Skills so you'll be able to use them, I'll be planted at Hogwarts this year to keep an eye on things but if anything occurs at the school it'll be our job to act initially" He said

"You have our full support if you need it of course Harry, but You're going to lead the team eventually as you have more potential for power than even I, I hand picked Red Ranger for you I believe in you" Xander said honestly

"Well try it out Son" James portrait said

"Urr how?" Harry asked

"Push it forward And state Red Stag Ranger" Xander said

"It's Morphin Time" Sirius added Helpfully

"Red Stag Ranger" Harry ssid nervously

A red light engulfing him he glowed for a while the Suit Making him talller and more defined

"Oh Wow this is real power" Harry exclaimed his hands glowing with crackling red Energy.

Xander looked a little Worried as he Placed a hand on harrys shoulder a little of the Energy Enteringbhis body.

"I'll hold onto a little of the power just until your training Has you ready You havent learnt to control it yet" He explained

"Well lets get me Ready I'm Really keen to Get this Training done" Harry said

"Your call Pads, Send him in again? I've tweeked the Trainer he'll be Ranger ready in a week" Xander said

"Sure Have a good Week Harry School shopping when you get back" Sirius said A grin plastered on his face

The next week passed eventlessly Harry Emerging like a battle hardened warrior A few days later he sparred with Xander Coming Within an inch of beating the silver Ranger Xander pulling a win out of nowhere.

"So School Shopping Tomorrow Harry" Xander said with a Smile

"We'll sort a few things out at gringotts too, I spoke to the goblins and Theres some issues we need to deal with regarding your parents Will" Remus said gravely

"I'll come along in my Dog form, noone knows about it so I'll be safe, if anything happens the whole team is On hand too" he said

"Remember harry the cover is You Signed up for Private Training over the Summer and are sworn to secrecy" Xander said

"Understood, and tomorrow your cover is Commander Steele?" Harry Remembered

"Spot on Kid, noone should Question us but just in case engage Ranger Mind Shields whilst we're out there I'd bet my left leg soon as you're seem Dumbledore will show up, I've got Paperwork Made up that has you voluntarily entering Military Custody We'll officially get you signed over To Remus when we get to Gringots" Xander said

" there's one more thing i need to clarify with you now i know you don't need to be told this because i'd bank on the fact that you won't break these rules but the rules have to be put in place so here goes

1. Your identity and Ours is Strictly Confidential, only in extreme circumstances should anybody outside ourt inner circle know who we are. "

Xander said

Sirius looked questioningly at Xander

"I'll keep the secret I promise" Harry said

"Fantastic, i had no doubt but it had to be asked" Xander said

_**A/N **_

_**Next time we're going to diagon Alley as harry continues to get more power ...**_

_**Reader Question**_

_**Would you prefer Bad guy Dumbledore or Misguided Dumbledore?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I've decided to go with the Dark Dumbles which will begin to unford in this Chapter**_

**The Magi Rangers of the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 4 - The Diagon Alley Discovery**

The following morning all four Rangers got up Early and sat around a Table in the Gallery Battle plans for todays trip to Diagon Alley On the table

"So mission plans for todays Visit, We need to get in and out of the Alley as Safely as possible now Sirius cannot be seen so it's Padfoot all day understood?" Remus stated

"Yes I've got it, I'll be Padfoot all day, Harry you'll be by myside Walking me so to speak" Sirius Replied

" I'll be in full Uniform For my Cover as Commander Steele " Xander said

"And I'm known as myself so can be seen as I am" Remus Stated

"So All this planning what are we expecting? " Harry Asked

" You disappeared two months ago Harry, Dumbledore has publicly been searching for you, The sudden reappearance of the boy who lived will likely send the world into a Furore, That is why you are under Xanders military custody thst legally negates dumbledore's control, so we expect him to attempt to take you by other means. Should he attempt to do that we must fight back" Xander explained as he Slipped a Wand he'd been designing into a Wrist Holder

"the Wand Blaster ready" Remus smiled

" Finished it last night, it draws from my Enhanced powers it should stop the Wand explosion situation I've got one for all of us They're made from coloured Woods" Xander said as he pointed to Armour Stands in the corner with Wands and wrist holders for each of them

Harry picked his up as he put the new Wand in one hand and his old in the other the two wands Merged Xander nodded as all three put the Wand Holders on their Wand Arms

"Think Wand and you'll be armed" Xander exposited.

Later they Apparated to Diagon Alley

Arriving in a Quiet Corner

They Walked out into the Alley proper and people gasped as the Two Men, Harry and the Dog walked purposefully towards gringotts.

A Woman Ran Over Trying to get A word with Harry

"MR POTTER, MR POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHO ARE THESE MEN" she yelled

The Group Stopped Xander turned to the Woman and Said "You will find out in due course Mr Potter is in military Custody"

The group continued walking Up the Steps towards Gringotts

A second later they were surrounded by Witches and Wizards

Who Apparated in A moment After that Dumbledore himself arrived

Staying in formation surrounding Harry the Group Halted as Dumbledore Grinning began to approach

"Ah Harry you have returned If you come along with me I'll have these men Arrested" The Aged Wizard said

Xander Staying in position Spoke " Professor, Mr. Potter Is in our Custody at his request, You CANNOT take him" as he said this his and Remus' Wand Shot down their Wrists

Xander And Remus Cast Blinding Jinxes into the air the effect similar to a muggle flashbang

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" they said

"Silver Dragon" Xander said

"Blue Wolf" Remus Said

"Red Lion" Harry Said

"Green Dog" Sirius Said

The Light effect Wained and standing in place of Harry and the group were Four Rangers

"Order Capture these people" Dumbledore Roared as he started Casting Curses

"Team Full Power Shields" Silver ordered

The Rangers Bodies glowed As their Shield Charms Burst over them the Curses Bouncing off them into the crowd A few knocking out Order Members a few hitting passers by

As the Attackers continued the onslaught the Rangers Stood as the curses rebounded Some now hitting Shop Fronts and Innocents

"Rangers Full Reflective power" Silver called as the Shields around them increased

Dumbledore saw that his plan was failing Stopped

"Order Retreat" He Demanded as he Apparated away followed by his Still standing men

A goblin exited the Bank Approaching the Rangers

"Rangers please come with me the Goblin Nation Foresaw these events and our leader wishes to see you" The goblin said leading the team inside Past the front desk and down a corridor entering a Large Office A Decorative Desk in the Middle

"Rangers I am Goblin Ragnok king of the goblin nation, I am aware of your Work and Who you are" the goblin behind the desk spoke

"Most honoured Goblin as team leader I thank you for your invitation to solve our issues, rangers power down" Xander said

The team nodded all demorphing

"Ah Mr Potter, now you I do have business with Your parents Will needs reading" Ragnok said

Harry looked Slightly worried but nodded

"We Lily and James Potter being of sound mind and body here by Beqethe 1 Million Galleons Each to Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black and Commander Xander Steele To Continue the Stellar work of the Ranger Corp as we discussed"

The three Adults Smiled at each other knowing The time was nigh to establish the Corp

"Furthermore we leave our remaining fortune to Our Heir Harry James Potter, We ask that harry Joins Ranger Corp if he hasn't already and that potter Manor is placed under fidelius and used as Corp head Quarters.

Fight the Good Fight Friends and put our paintings up we'll always help

Prongs and Flower " the goblin finished

The Adults Nodded as harry Cried silently

"Now Mister Potter, My Son Griphook has been assigned your Personal Banker and Will take you to his office where he will run through your Estate" Ragnok Stated

"Thank you King Ragnok" Harry said

The goblin who led them in Stepped forward

"Follow me please" He said

They followed the goblin down a few Corridors into a small office

They all sat down Griphook pulled a large folder onto the Table

"Mister Potter" The Goblin Started

"Harry Please Griphook, We'll be working together for Years so I think first names are Relevant" The Young Wizard said

Griphook smiled

"Okay Harry, You've got a very Large Account with us at Gringotts one of our biggest infact, recent inheritance Added you're worth approximately 100 Billion Galleons, you are the most Wealthy Wizard in the world, there are Several Properties In your portfolio too Potter Manor in Scotland, a London Flat, A Small French Village (The occupants paying you Great Rent), a villa in that village, Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow, a carribean island and Several businesses in both the muggle and wizarding world"

The entire room gasped Silently

"Griphook What is my legal Status?" Harry asked

The goblin turned a page on the ledger

"You're under Age Harry so you're Legal Guardian is Petunia Dursley who is being paid for your upkeep, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore" the Goblin responded

"I'd like you to file Paperwork to legally Emancipate me, can this be done?" Harry asked at a nod from Remus

Griphook assessed him a moment

"That is very Unusual Harry but I will file the Paperwork For you Stand by" Griphook said as he Wrote on a document and Magic encircled Harry A pop sounded as Harry Reappeared a Ring on his hand

Griphook Smiled at the reaction.

"The Magic has Accepted the Emancipation, You are Active as the head of House Potter"

"Fantastic, Dumbledore has no sway over you now Harry" Sirius barked

Griphook interupted

"Harry I must inform you You have regular drains on your account

Working much like muggle Direct debits, would you like to review these drains? "

Harry nodded

As Griphook opened the ledger and began to read

"Albus Dumbledore 20 Thousand Galleons a month

Molly Weasley 20 Thousand Galleons a month

Petunia Dursley 50 thousand Galleons a month

Do you wish for these to be cancelled ?"

Harrys face showed anger the Adults around showing Disgust

" Can the monies be Retrieved as I didnt set them up ?" Harry asked

Griphook growled

"I will see to it that unlawful Transaction charges are filed harry" the goblin said

Harry standing Shook griphooks hand.

"Gringots will be in touch Harry" Griphook said

They Made their way from the bank Sirius Switching to his Padfoot form as they walked down the Corridor

"Harry when we get back to the Base we'll need you to give us magical permission to access the manor, It wont be ready until

Christmas, but That give padfoot and me something to do whilst you are at School" Xander said the team teleporting away.

Arriving a very pissed owl was fluttering around with a paper.

Taking it Xander Read chuckling

"Albus Dumbledore in Daylight Attack on Mysterious Magic Warriors"

_**'Albus Dumbledore the legendary hero of the fight with grindelwald has today done something very very strange he seems to have takena dislike to some new warriors who recently appeared in the World**_

_**From what this reporter can tell the warriors Were only visiting gringotts bank.**_

_**Dumbledore however seems to have bought a squad of what appears to be privatised hit wizards to attack them and well this reporter can only assume that perhaps Dumbledore has finally lost the plot.**_

_**We here at the daily profit will be with you with further news as we have it but we can only assume that minister fudge will have to do something about dumbledore's blatant attack in broad daylight on what appears to be innocent men.**_

_**The identities of the mysterious wizards are a known at this point but the daily prophet will fight to find out who they are and get there testimony on this situation do you know who they are if you do contact the daily prophet by owl post.'**_

"Well I think Dumbledore might be fired in the morning" Xander Mused

"He Hurt innocent people he has to be held responsible." Harry replied a Smirk at the corner of his lips.

**A/N**

**You enjoyed?**

**Next time we're skipping ahead to Harry going to school**

**Feedback please..**


End file.
